


Cool Motive. Still Murder.

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Be_compromised Promptathon, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Five times Natasha threatened to kill Clint (and one time she kissed him instead)





	Cool Motive. Still Murder.

**Author's Note:**

> For Crystallitanie for the 2017 be_compromised promptathon
> 
> All the thanks and love in the world to @but_the_roses for the brainstorming. SHE IS THE BESTEST. No really. She is.

1\. WHEN SHE SHOT HIM

"Shit. My arm stings like hell," Clint grumbled, holding his hand tight against the bleeding wound.

"Oh, please," Natasha scoffed. She pushed him down onto the cot in the safehouse, then peeled his hand away so she could take a look at how bad it really was. "It's a graze. Barely anything. Stop being a baby about it."

"Barely anything?" Clint asked, wincing as she started to clean it. "You shot me. That's not barely anything. We're supposed to be partners."

She shrugged. "It was an accident. If you hadn't gotten in my way, I wouldn't have shot you."

"That's not how partnerships are supposed to work," he said. "You're supposed to have your partner's back."

She looked up and smirked at him. "I did. You didn't get hit by any of the drug lord's henchmen, did you?"

He mumbled something she couldn't quite make out, and she went back to cleaning his arm. When she was done, she rocked back on her heals and pinned him with hard look. 

"If you tell anyone I was the one who shot you…"

"You'll what? Shoot me again?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She smiled, cold and terrifying. "You'll hope that's all I do."

 

2\. WHEN HE WENT SOLO 

"Looks like I'm headed to a sunny Bogota," Clint said, whistling when he got back to their tiny shared office space at HQ.

"Bogota?" Natasha looked up curiously from the report she was working on. "When do we leave?"

"We don't," he said, settling down at his desk and sweeping his feet up onto the cluttered surface. "I do. Solo job."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Solo?"

"Believe it or not, Romanoff, I used to go on a lot of solo missions before teaming up with you." He flipped open the briefing memo and read over the information. "Minor dictator wannabe. It'll be a cakewalk." He noticed her death glare. "What, you don't believe me?

"Clint Barton, no mission you have ever been on has been a cakewalk. If you don't come back from this mission alive," she threatened, " I will kill you myself."

"If I don't come back, it will be kind off hard to kill me a second time, won't it?" he smirked.

"Watch me."

 

3\. WHEN HE GOT THE BEST OF HER

He found her down at the gym, pummeling a punching bag.

"How about a friendly little sparring match instead?" he offered, wrapping his hands and climbing into the ring.

She nodded and followed him up. "Sure."

They circled around one another for a while before starting to fight in earnest, trading blows and kicks like they were executing a well-rehearsed dance. That was, until he swept out his leg and toppled her, knowing full well that she had expected him to throw a punch instead.

"Gotcha!" he crowed, grinning down at her prone body.

She glared at him. "I will gut you if you tell anyone you got the best of me."

"Well, it'll be a nice change from all the straightforward killing," he mused, helping her to her feet. "Wanna go again?"

 

4\. WHEN SHE GOT HURT

"It's nothing," she said, shrugging away his concern as she limped past the downed Hydra agents and headed towards the exit.

Halfway there, she faltered and Clint put an arm around her waist to help her. "You know, you have this really annoying habit of referring to gunshot wounds as nothing. I'm not sure I like it."

"It's a flesh wound to the thigh. Nowhere near as bad as what happened in Istanbul."

"I still don't like the look of it," he said, glancing down at her leg in concern. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and leaned a little more heavily on him. "Would you rather I collapsed in a fit of panic?"

"No." He led her outside to a low concrete wall just beyond the warehouse door. "I radioed Med Evac. They should be here in about - Shit!" 

He caught her seconds before she fell woozily to the ground. Out here in the bright sunlight, he could see how bad it really was. The wound was oozing copious amounts of blood. If Evac didn't get here soon, she'd bleed out. 

"They'll be here in just few minutes," he said, quickly tearing a strip of fabric from the t-shirt he wore beneath his tac suit and holding it tight around her leg. "Can you hold on that long?"

"Kinda hafta," she said faintly, her eyes fluttering shut.

He cursed again and applied more pressure. The cotton was already soaked through. "Just another few minutes, Natasha. Do you hear me? Hold on."

The helicopter arrived a while later and the paramedics rushed her into it, quickly hooking her up to an IV and blood transfusion. 

Clint stayed by her side the whole time

"If you tell anyone I passed out…" she said, her words slurring.

He breathed a sigh of relief. If she was threatening him, she was definitely going to be ok. "You'll kill me. Got it."

 

5\. WHEN THE QUINJET CRASHED

"Nat! Buckle up!" he called from the cockpit. "This landing's going to be a little rough."

The jet shuddered beneath them and she stumbled as she moved towards the co-pilot's seat. "What do you mean by 'a little rough'?"

"A lot rough. One engine's down and the other's barely functional. Buckle up!" he commanded again, not taking his eyes from the monitors in front of him for even a second. "Now."

She did as he said then did her best to help him by calling out coordinates.

"T minus 10 to impact. 7... 6… 5… 4…" He took a deep breath and gripped the controls. "Hold on."

Arms straining under the pressure, he managed not to nose-dive directly into the base of the mountain, although just barely. The jet creaked and groaned ominously as it settled mere feet from the giant, hulking rock.

Natasha took a deep, shuddering breath next to him. "Good. We're still alive. That means I can kill you now."

 

+1 

The first thing to penetrate his brain -- well, the second, after the pain -- was her voice, castigating him for being an idiot and a whole host of other things.

"Nat?" he croaked, opening his eyes.

In an instant, she was next to him. He expected to see murder in her eyes and to have her chastise him even more now that he was fully awake and able to appreciate her tirade.

Instead, she surprised him by suddenly pressing her lips to his.

When she pulled away, he looked up at her dazedly. "So… I guess you're not going to kill me this time?"

"Oh, I'm most definitely going to kill you," she said with a wide smile. "After I'm done kissing you some more."


End file.
